The wish of a life time
by Chi-Chi's FAN
Summary: Haven't thought of one yet...


The wish of a life time

There was so much regret and it was killing him. This pain felt worst than anything he ever felt and more intense than the beatings he had taken all these years. He wanted nothing more than to see them again. His family was everything to him and he just kept leaving when he should have paid more attention to them.

Ten years after he left his youngest son of the two married and had a daughter. His granddaughter engaged to be married with a little boy on the way. His eldest son had taken over Fire Mountain after his father in-law decided he needed to be with his daughter more, and he was grateful for that. His wife who loved and supported him even when she was clearly stubborn and afraid of his health became ill a few years after his departure. The sight of his wife pale, heavy breathing, and drenched with sweat almost made him come undone, but the thought of returning weak and not being able to protect her-his family was an option he didn't want to take. There were so many times he had almost lost them and that were what made him come with Shenron in the first place, but now what was there left of?

**I sense that you are troubled **

Glancing at the eternal dragon he nodded sadly while staring out into the night sky.

**You miss your family**

It was a statement he was not willing to argue with. He was right and he wasn't going to lie to his old friend.

**A long time is a long wait for someone who has those he cares for more than life itself**

Confused at the saying he turned his head to the giant not knowing what to say. To his surprised his eyes glowing red just like all those times from the past when the wishes were being grant from his childhood to the day he left.

**Grant your wish for you will only get one**

Feeling his confusion vanish he smiled widely knowing he had another chance to redeem himself with everyone, but where to start? Sighing he took a breath before opening he mouth to say

"I wish I could start all over with my family,"

**IT IS DONE**

Feeling a light surround him he smiled happily knowing he'll get to see them again and this time he'll be a better husband to his wife and a better father to his sons.

"I'll see you Shenron,"

**Till we see each other again GOKU**

First- Seventeen Again

Feeling the sun rays hit my face I yawned sitting up stretching my muscles before taking notice of the strange yet familiar surroundings: blue skies, bright sun, and mountains moving….mountains moving? Looking down still in a groggily state I saw something I thought I never would again.

"Nimbus," I said happily sitting on the fluffy cloud I thought I'd never see again. "Wow I never thought I'd see you again," I sat back on the cloud looking around seeing the mountains, trees, grass, and rivers.

Pointing at some bird I laughed at seeing two adult blue jays with a couple of new flyers around them. I smiled thinking over of my own family again after all these years. "Hey Nimbus-," I cut himself off when I noticed my sleeve then my clothing before feeling my hair. "Eh?" Standing I guided Nimbus down to the nearest lake. Jumping off I looked at the water seeing my reflection and wow I looked exactly like the day I saw my friends again… "NO WAY!" I gasped realizing I was sent back in time to the time of the day of the tournament. I was seventeen again only I still had my strength and felt my ki like it had with Shenron. My strength must have followed me through time it seems along with my memories.

"Wow, but wasn't it raining that day?" Then just like that it started to rain "Well at least I have an umbrella," I grabbed it from my back and went back to Nimbus while thinking of what I need to do. My mistakes need to be fixed so what should be my first?

While flying in the rain I felt like I should have smacked myself "Well duh I should make sure my dumb self actually remembers his mate," Smiling at the memories of Chi Chi I wondered what should I do when I see her will she be happy for a hug? Kiss? When we were teens she was very clingy, but who am I to complain.

Smiling and thinking about the changes I should make while the journey took place.

Walking the familiar sidewalk where the tournament will take place I waited for the guys to be next to the little girl's balloon before making my entrance like last time. I played around and said the same conversation as back then or mostly the same I can't remember every little detail.

"Bulma are your lips bleeding?" I played the innocent act pointing to her lips.

"NO it's lipstick you Moran," Still with the name calling I see.

After a few minutes of conversation I left to sign up secretly hearing them. I blushed at the good looking comment from Bulma hoping Chi-Chi would think so too. I mean she will wouldn't she unless all this muscle is too much should I eat to look like I gained fat or maybe she'll like this. I did have a lot of muscle as I matured with her, but I gained more looking similar to my saiyan three form except I look like a teenager.

I sat by the wall while everyone else stood waiting for the others I knew they'll make it. Their ki is close and it feels weaker then I last saw them, but they haven't trained like they had.

Walking with Master Roshi as he talked to the man I tried to assure them the guy's will come besides I am going to win this year and build Chi-Chi and mine-our home with the money.

A few minutes passed and when the announcement was made all four of the guys rushed to sign in. I smiled knowing they'd make it and also frowned I wonder what time Chi-Chi came.

Shaking my head I went up to my best friend Krillin loving the shocked reactions from everyone. Even more than before maybe I am taller and stronger, but I'm still the teen guy they'll know.

Having a friendly moment with Krillin I heard the other guys talking about me and couldn't wait for battle. I knew I had to hold back a lot but hey it's always good to spar for fun.

We headed towards the hotel all in conversation though I had to hold back giggles at the lower whispers from some thinking I couldn't hear them.

In the hotel room I shared with Krillin we talked about the training and I said what I could without revealing too much while adding a few things seeing I am more buff then I was in the past with the training I have done over 'three years'.

Then I remembered Piccolo. I'll have to find a way for us to become friends or at least allies if possible Gohan was the reason we became friends in the first place. Gohan I smiled remembering my son during his younger years I'll make sure he'll get a better childhood. Who knows maybe I'll find a way to fix the problem with my brother.

I fell asleep a little after that tired of my journey and I mean my real journey.

Early the next day I took my shower and dressed in my GI making sure my weighted clothing is all on and in place. Tying my boots up I did a couple punches in the air before everyone was ready to go.

We arrived and only then did everyone notice I had my orange GI and did the guys laugh saying they had the same version except Chiaotzu and Tien. Then I noticed something my tail was still here and I thought it was just me seeing things. It came back during my training with Shenron and I guess it followed me back. I smiled wrapping it around me knowing I'm strong enough to control my form if I ever look at the moon again.

I felt the ki before Krillin finished his latest joke on a grown man with a tail. Piccolo was here and he looked young well I guess we all did. I don't believe now is the time to talk to him maybe after he lets his steam out. I gave him a smile to which he ignored before walking away.

I told Tien to just ignore it even though it was someone from King Piccolo and should be a topic to speak about in a later time.

Looking around I felt sad that I still haven't seen her when her ki appeared then. Giving a wide happy smile I waited patiently for her approach having trouble with my tail as it swung around happily. Grabbing it I willed it to stop before it hit someone.

Feeling the tap I turned slowly giving a full blown smile. I looked from her feet to her head just savoring the image of how beautiful she is now and how even more beautiful she is going to be as the years come. She looks more mature then she did when she was a little girl. It was good to see I was taller than her since when we were kids she somehow thought I was cute while still being a few inches shorter. Now I'm taller though I think I'm taller than the five nine I was when we met again. Eh who cares she's here and she looks amazing with her dress. She does look nice in blue more than pink I noticed.

Giving a full blown happy laugh I grabbed her waist lifting her up and turning her around. She had big eyes with tears on the side and a beautiful smile on her face. I must have really hurt her back then when I couldn't remember and was too dense to know what a bride was.

"Oh Goku," She sighed latching onto my neck with her arms.

We had a moment of just sharing the others embrace as we haven't seen the other in a while in both senses. Our bubble has burst though when Krillin asked confused "Goku who is she?"

Placing her back down on her feet I wrapped my arm around her with my tail following my lead "Gosh I guess you guys don't know yet huh?" I scratched the back of my head before telling them "This is my fiancé Chi-Chi." Everyone went shocked giving funny faces at the news.

Chi-Chi just giggled and latched onto my arm clinging to it with all her might just like before. Smiling and laughing along with her I told the guys to save the surprise to the others until later.

"This is Chi-Chi?" Yamacha said with his mouth wide open.

"Yea," I leaned my head on top of hers "Aren't I lucky guys to marry her,"

"It's more like I'm the lucky one," Chi-Chi said lovingly.

I saw the guys still gaping so I decided to distract them "Should we call the Ox-King and tell him or do you want to surprise him?"

"Well daddy is expecting you since he did give you permission for my hand…how about I call him and tell him we'll pay him a visit," She said after thinking about it.

"Cool," I said.

The announcements were made right after "Attention participants…" I blocked them out already knowing what was going to be said. Chi-Chi pushed me in front of her to the line where we'll get our numbers. She smiled when I showed her mine and said "Wow we don't have to fight each other in the first round," I wonder if she wanted to continue her training after Gohan's birth she all but stopped then when I died she helped Goten. Frowning I looked at her vowing never to do that again. I'll be there for all of us for her, my children, and my grandchild. I'll make sure to defeat all the evil's and make everything seem like the life they were supposed to have.

Oolong and Puar suddenly appeared asking about what we each got. "Hey who's the cute girl?" Oolong asked tapping my free shoulder with his wing.

"Hi I'm Chi-Chi his bride to be," She replied happily. It warmed me up and caused my heart to beat fast.

"Wow Goku got himself a wife?" He screamed in shock. "This innocent little boy; who didn't even know the difference between: a boy and a girl not even ten years ago."

"Hey I know that I'm a boy and Chi-Chi is a beautiful girl," I said complementing her which earned me a tighter grip. If I was as weak as I was before I might have complained but it felt soft now.

"So you learned to complement a girl," He mutters.

Laughing Chi-Chi then pulled me to the stage where everyone else followed.

"Two and three…" I heard my number and was about to get up when Chi-Chi gave me a good luck kiss on the cheek. Blushing at her I squeezed her hand then got up.

I saw King Chappa and he started speaking. I remembered this and thought it was polite to let him keep speaking and even concentrate on his moves for a minute. I preformed the same move to defeat him but I think I accidently hit him a little harder as he flew off the stage.

"Oops," I said scratching the back of my head.

"Wow you were incredible," Chi-Chi said hugging me. My friends all congratulated me quickly before moving on to the next fights.

We all went over to see Chi-Chi fight. I gave the same good luck kiss to the cheek causing us both to blush before she jumped up ready to fight.

"Where did you ever find such a pretty girl Goku?" Krillin asked.

"She's beautiful," Yamacha told me smacking my back.

"Not just beautiful but a great fighter," I told them as we continued to watch. If I can convince her to keep training then maybe I'll be able to train her and Gohan. I know Gohan enjoyed learning so maybe can always be a scholar and a fighter like he was before. Goten was really easy as he was a miniature version of me. Pan always loved to fight and never let anyone stop her.

Chi-Chi bowed to her lost opponent before coming back to my side. We watched the other fight and win, but when Chiaotzu came up he lost. It angered me that bad guys exist everywhere, but I promise to protect everyone.

The rest of us all continued to fight and each time we all complemented the other. I and Chi-Chi stayed practically together the whole time except bathroom breaks.

At the last battle I saw Yajirobe and held in a laugh when Kami pretended to be a weak participant. I almost forgot about this time.

Once the battle was over the winners being us walked forward and picked our new number. I hummed the whole time while thinking about the future. I notice Piccolo glaring my way. Giving a wide smile he only grunted before turning away.

The opponents were picked and like before Chi-Chi and I were next to fight. I dodged all of her attacks and saved each open spot she leaves to memory for future sake. "Goku hurry up and hit back," She whined angrily. Nodding I gulped then punched the side where she moved away, but was swept with the force of the wind I created in the punch.

Helping her up I told her "You're really good and have lots of potential. I hope that we can spar and learn more from each other after the wedding," Her eyes sparkled as she smiled nodding. Huh I wonder when she started to think fighting was a bad thing.

The matches went practically the same as before except my battles were easily won, but I humored them for the most part and by the end it was mine and Piccolo's turn to fight.

We faced the other him with an angered look and me with a calm appearance.

"Piccolo we don't have to fight," I started.

Chuckling he told me "Why Goku I wouldn't have thought that you would be much of a coward,"

Sighing I scratched the back of my head and said "All right but you asked for it. I really do hope we can become friends one day," He was about to counter but I stopped him with giving a simple punch that led him to fly off with the force and crash onto the wall. I expected him to get back up but he just flopped to the ground.

Going over I looked to see him passed out. "Oops I think I hit him harder than I thought," Everyone stared in amazement and I even heard Tien figuring out that I wasn't even trying with him.

"Eh well folks I believe we have our new champion," The announcer said with his eyes bugged out behind his sunglasses "Let's give it to Son Goku,"

The crowd cheered for me and I waved at them before going to Piccolo who was finally awake. I held my hand out for him to take which he ignored and looked straight into my eyes giving me a death glare "I underestimated you Son but know this you won't be so lucky next time,"

"Gosh Piccolo you don't have to be gloomy plus I can just tell one day you'll be a great friend," He gave me a look before flying off.

I stayed there watching him leave while everyone still cheered for me and my friends all rushed up to me. Chi-Chi gripped my arm snuggling to my side happily.

I saw the small bottle on the ground and was quick to open it which revealed Kami. After a brief conversation and avoiding the whole being Earth's Kami I told my friends they were all invited to the wedding.

"Really," Bulma said "When is it? I have to go buy a dress!"

"Well we have to talk to my dad first and if everything goes right we should be married by…,"

"Friday," I said recalling that our wedding was on a Friday.

"Friday but that's in three days!?" Bulma screamed.

I laughed at her and looked at Chi-Chi who was speaking quickly on the wedding. I know that if they keep in touch they'll be quicker friends than before.

"Krillian I really hope you'll be my best man," I saw his eyes tear up and sniff saying he would.

"Flying Nimbus," I called my trust companion. "Well everyone I'll see you at the wedding," Picking Chi-Chi up I hopped on Nimbus and took off to her village.

On our way to Fire Mountain I thought about what I should do and say. Looking down at Chi-Chi I realize she needs to be aware of what happened or will happen. Hugging her close I opened my mouth to began, but she cut me off by saying we were here.

Landing on the ground we were greeted by some guards. I noticed that some blushed and looked at Chi-Chi the way that I do when we have one of our privet moments. I gave them a glare that scared them and looked away. I placed my arm around her waist as she leaned onto me when we entered the castle.

The castle was just as huge as I remembered and my favorite room was the dining room. The food was being set just as the Ox-king was dismissing the head chef. He saw us and gave his daughter a huge hug and patted my back telling us to enjoy the food.

My mouth watered at the sight and gladly dug in even though none of it was as good as Chi-Chi's food. I ate the whole time making sure to speak when something was directed and to swallow before speaking. After dinner the Ox-King wanted to show Chi-Chi something and I knew it was the dress she'll be wearing for our wedding.

"You'll look beautiful in that dress," I told her remembering how she looked that day.

We spent the rest of the time discussing wedding plans when I smelled it. Getting up I quickly flew over to the source where the fire started to spread. Hearing everyone start to panic me quickly calmed it with "Hyper Wind," an attack I learned while training with Shenron.

The fire died down which had me wipe a fake sweat from my brow. Everyone thanked me and some even gave some complements. Nodding at them I went over to Chi-Chi who looked shocked at what I did. I just shrugged it and dragged her back to the planning.

Today was the day of our wedding. We had to get up early and start the day, but I still didn't get a chance to talk to Chi-Chi and felt guilty. Sighing, I scratch the back of my head grabbing my coat and walking across the hall over to Chi-Chi's room. Knocking I opened it to see her dressed in white alone.

"Hey Chi-Chi," I began.

"Goku what are you doing here?" She said freaking out. "You aren't supposed to see me until the wedding starts,"

Rubbing the back of my neck I said "Chi-Chi I need to talk to you and no it can't wait till after." And so I told her. Everything, not missing one detail. I began with what should have happened at the tournament, her reaction, the kingdom, our first born Gohan, her protectiveness, Garlic Jr. and Gohan's hidden power, my brother, being a Saiyan, my death, Gohan being taken to train by Piccolo, training under King Kai, the saiyans, being wished back to life, the deaths of our friends, Nappa's death, Vegeta, Piccolo's death, planet Namek and its dragon balls, the Ginyu force, Frieza, Vegeta's death, reaching super saiyan, the planet's explosion, my decision to stay on planet Yardrat.

Taking a breather I calmed her down by telling her our son was fine and I do come back after learning Instant Transmition. Then I told about Frieza still being alive, my return to Earth, meeting Marai Trunks, what was supposed to be the doom of Earth: my death, the fighter's death, Gohan's death and Trunks having to come and warn us of the future. My decision that we train for the androids, my goal to have Gohan reach Super Saiyan and unleash his hidden power, heck I even told her about Broly which freaked her out the most. When I mentioned about Vegeta being Trunks father and Bulma the mother she had to sit down. Telling her about the next made me wince: the time shifted creating different alternatives, getting over the heart virus, Cell, the hyperbolic time chamber, Gohan's achievement, having a few days to be a family knowing something bad might happen, the day of the tournament, fighting Cell, having Gohan fight my battle, realizing Gohan wasn't a fighter like I am and that Piccolo knew my son better than I did, Cell having all of us fight his 'kids' and Gohan finally unleashing his power when android 16 head was destroyed. My stupidity that led Gohan take his time in killing Cell, having to take Cell to King kai's planet to self destruct only to lead to my death and him to just absorb my power. Trunks death, Vegeta's feeling to finally show, Gohan having to finish my battle, my decision to stay dead after wishing for the ones killed by Cell back to life, Gohan's guilt and having to become the Earth's new protector.

Sitting by her side I took her hand and went on. I told her about leaving her pregnant with our son Goten, her feelings toward fighting changing and being our son's trainer in order for him to protect himself, Gohan going to school and becoming Saiyaman; which caused her to giggle, Goten and Trunks with their many adventures and becoming super saiyans much easier than thought. Chi-Chi blushed causing me to ask why she was doing that.

"I think I have an idea why they had an easier time become super saiyans," I waited for her to continue. "My idea is we conceived him during the time you decided to stay in your form and the way you described Vegeta is he possibly did the same," I thought it over and smiled telling her that was a good theory.

Continuing where I left off I told her about Mr. Satan and Videl, Gohan's first love and him being her teacher on fighting, her temper, and being saiyawoman. I smiled at the next part: my decision to come to Earth for a day and meeting Goten for the first time and how he looked so much like me, but with her eyes. The tournament and how Goten lost by touching the arena.

"What that's why? Well not this time," Chi-Chi said stubbornly.

Hugging her close knowing she'll let me train the boys and possibly her I continued. The day was amazing but we had to say our goodbyes in the end. I told her about Majin Buu and how he was practically impossible to defeat, Gohan's suppose death; her eyes welled up with tears at the news.

Cleaning her tears I assured her that he was okay and was training. It calmed her down, but still shaken.

I told her about Vegeta's death again, Gogeta, Vegito and even Veku; she laughed at him, my return to Earth, Goten and Trunks having to learn the fusion and become Gotenks, her death, the failed attempt, the spirit bomb, Mr. Satan helping us with Buu, having everyone come back to life, my decision to stay on Earth.

Then I quickly told her about the next years: Videl and Gohan's marriage, Broly again, Tarbel (Vegeta's brother), Pan our granddaughter who loves to fight like the rest of us saiyans, her cooking, likes attention like her other grandfather, the tournament that made me see that we needed another generation of fighters, my decision to leave to train Uub.

I told her about when I came back, my body changing to a kid again, Pan not recognizing me, the adventure her, me, and Trunks went on for the black star dragon balls. Our comeback, Baby, Pan's almost death by her own father that was actually Baby, her second almost death, having the Earth saved, my decision to train under Shenron…

I felt something wet fall from my face then "Goku don't cry we're together and we'll make a better future,"

Nodding I continued. I told her about missing Gohan and Videl crowning when they took over Fire Mountain. Her sickness, and her father coming to stay with her and take care of her. Goten and Pan finding a partner and starting their own families.

"What were their names?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'll give you a clue the saiyan blood increased for Pan's child and Goten's daughter looks like the mother and grandmother,"

She thought for a moment then said "Pan and Trunks?"

I nodded "I saw that coming with the two of them being so similar when hunting for the black star dragon balls,"

"Now for Goten…Bra?" I nodded again.

"Now that was a surprise, but then again they do make a good couple," I told her recalling their daughter and how the two were like a mixture of me, Chi-Chi, and Vegeta, and Bulma.

We stayed silent for the next minute before I opened my mouth "Do you still want to get married?"

Chi-Chi glared at me "Of course I do! I waited for years for this and after hearing all this it makes me want to have a better life with you and our kids," She then attacked my mouth to which I gladly responded.

"Hey Chi-Chi I found-wow I'll be out here," Bulma quickly left. Having the two of us blush then laugh it off.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You many now kiss the bride," The priest didn't even finish before the two of us were kissing the other. Hearing cheers and claps from all around was what made us come back to reality.

The whole day spent with eating, accepting gifts, and even a few dances; Chi-Chi laughed when she saw that I was a bad dancer. By nightfall; after we threw the bouquet and garter off; Bulma caught the bouquet and a random villager caught the garter, we said our goodbyes and promised to visit everyone as much as we could.

"Nimbus," The two of us called out together. Hopping on we waved at the entire village before leaving to Mount Paozu. I knew that we had to rebuild our home, but I knew it would take a shorter time this time. Chi-Chi originally made the designs and did listen to my ideas and since she knows about two sons then we could expand the house a little more.

* * *

**Most of my stories are adoptable so please contact if interested. **


End file.
